Mesnevi/1891-1900
{| border="1" style="border-collapse:collapse;" |- | || FARSÇA ORJİNALİ || LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ || TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ || İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ |- | 1891. || جبر و خفتن درمیان ره زنان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Yine sabah vakti, o Tanrı’ya mensup ruhlar ve akıllar, balıklar gibi denizden baş çıkarırlar. || How long wilt thou be captive to silver and gold?Though thou pour the ocean into thy pitcher,It can hold no more than one day's store. |- | 1892. || مرغ بی هنگام کی یابد امان || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Güz mevsiminde o yüz binlerce dallar, yapraklar; bozguna uğrayıp ölüm denizine giderler. || The pitcher of the desire of the covetous never fills,The oyster-shell fills not with pearls till it is content; |- | 1893. || ور اشارتهاش را بینی زنی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ . || Kara kuzgun; yaslılar gibi siyahlar giyinerek bağlarda, yeşilliklerin matemini tutar. || Only he whose garment is rent by the violence of love Is wholly pure from covetousness and sin. ,. |- | 1894. || مرد پنداری و چون بینی زنی || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ , || Varlık köyünün sahibinden, yokluğa, “Yediklerini geri ver” diye tekrar ferman çıkar. || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness! Thou who healest all our infirmities! |- | 1895. || این قدر عقلی که داری گم شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || “Ey kara ölüm; nebattan, ilâç olacak otlardan, köklerden, yapraklardan ne yedinse geri ver!” (diye emredilir) || || Hail to thee, then, O LOVE, sweet madness!Who art the physician of our pride and self-conceit! Who art our Plato and our Galen! |- | 1896. || سر که عقل از وی بپرد دم شود || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Kardeş, bir an için aklını başına al! Sende de her an hazan ve bahar var. || Love exalts our earthly bodies to heaven, And makes the very hills to dance with joy! : |- | 1897. || زانک بی شکری بود شوم و شنار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Gönül bahçesinin yemyeşil, terütaze, goncalar, güller, serviler ve yaseminlerle dolu olduğunu gör! || || O Iover, 'twas love that gave life to Mount Sinai, 4 When "it quaked, and Moses fell down in a swoon." , |- | 1898. || می برد بی شکر را در قعر نار || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Yaprakların çokluğundan dal gizlenmiş; güllerin fazlalığından kır ve köşk görünmüyor. || || Did my Beloved only touch me with his lips, I too, like the flute, would burst out in melody . |- | 1899. || گر توکل می کنی در کار کن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Akl-ı Külden gelen bu sözler de, o gül bahçesinin, o servi ve sümbüllerin kokusudur. || || But he who is parted from them that speak his tongue, Though he possess a hundred voices, is perforce dumb. , |- | 1900. || کشت کن پس تکیه بر جبار کن || TRANSKRİPT BOŞ || Gül olmayan yerden gül kokusu geldiğini, şarap olmayan yerde şarabın kaynayıp çoştuğunu hiç gördün mü ki? || || When the rose has faded and the garden is withered, The song of the nightingale is no longer to be heard. |- | 'ANASAYFA ●Ruh-ul Mesnevi Şerhi Beyitler Halinde● '21 ● 22 ● 23 ● 24 ● 25 ●26 ● 27 ●28 ●29 ●30 |